c o h e s i o n- prologue
by Courtney-chan
Summary: Oniwaa Banshuu fic starring Misao, Shiro, and Aoshi... there is big trouble in kyoto!
1. Default Chapter Title

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to it's respective owners. I'm not one   
of those owners *sigh*. Standard disclaimers apply.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
c o h e s i o n*  
prologue-w o r d s  
  
  
~w o r d s  
  
Disbandment.  
  
It was decided without much thought. Perhaps it was given thought, but the   
stem of the decision was convenience. With the flick of a wrist... the   
flux of a pen... he had been abandoned. Relocated by the one person he  
would follow to hell and back. For his crimes he would probably go to  
hell, but at 14 that wasn't important. It wasn't important because if hell  
existed, it must have been here in Kyoto, the city once baptized in blood.   
  
"Shiro. Do you understand?"  
  
The voice wasn't as strong as he remembered. This man wasn't the man he   
remembered nor was he worthy of respect and admiration. His okashira must   
have died leaving this... That pitiful shell which only resembled   
Shiratori Yuusuke.   
  
"Yes. I understand."  
  
Shiro's reply was bitter. He refused to waste the energy it would take to  
mask his outrage. This man wasn't even worthy of that.   
  
The next day, they had completely disbanded. This branch of Oniwaa Banshu   
was no more. This part of his life was over. And he never really   
understood why.  
  
*********  
  
He traveled alone, taking great care to hide his clothing and weapons with  
a heavy, gray cloak. Four days of travel had passed without anyone taking  
notice of him--not that he was a noticeable person, but he had grown   
accustomed to   
. As he reached the vicinity of Oniwaa Banshuu headquarters,  
Shiro wondered if he even needed the dirty cloak.   
  
  
  
He wondered if he was worth anything in this world... But even  
if he wasn't something special, he could always count on himself.  
  
*********  
  
It was two days since Misao had turned 11. Because she had grown a   
bit since last year, Jiya and the rest saw to it that clothes were the majority  
of the gifts she received. Yet, though she had gotten most of the items  
on her wishlist, she still was denied:  
  
item # 4: Kunai  
  
and  
  
item # 1: AOSHI-SAMA  
  
She sighed as she descended the main staircase-- It had been 3 whole years  
since he left... it had been 3 whole years, and he still hadn't come back.  
  
Misao stopped in mid-thought as a rush of panic washed over her.  
  
::KNOCK KNOCK::  
  
*could it be??* Misao gasped and bounded hurriedly to the door. If it was as  
she anticipated, her okashira would be standing behind that door with opened   
arms.  
  
  
"..."  
Misao stopped in disappointment. A teenage boy stood in  
the doorway. He wasn't short and he wasn't tall. Not skinny, nor overly  
muscular. His hair was brown and so were his eyes... He was handsome in an  
ordinary sort of way, but the fact remained that Misao had never seen this boy before  
in her life.  
  
She eyed him icily.  
"You're not Aoshi-sama."  
  
Shiro was taken aback by her actions. She was strange. Kinda cute, but   
strange. He suddenly felt awkward.  
  
Suddenly a bearded man appeared. He literally flung the girl aside to approach  
him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." He then bowed respectfully as Shiro removed  
his cloak. "Would you like to come in?"  
  
*********  
  
"So you're not the Okashira?"  
  
Jiya chuckled.  
  
"No. Our Okashira is away with some of the other Oniwaa Banshuu."  
  
Shiro suddenly brightened.  
"Is he with anyone from my branch?"  
  
Jiya set down his cup.  
"I don't know... I doubt it. Have you spoken with Shiratori-san?"  
  
Shiro's eyes darkened.  
"He's dead."  
  
Jiya froze.  
"... ... I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be."  
Shiro replied evenly.  
  
The door slid open. A girl balancing a tray entered the room. She hummed  
sweetly as she approached the men, her eyes particularly fixed on Shiro.  
  
"Are you both finished?"  
  
Jiya eyed the girl and sighed. "No Omasu."  
  
She continued towards Shiro, much to the dismay of the old man.  
"Excuse me. I do believe we haven't met."  
  
Shiro gulped.  
"Are you addressing me?"  
  
The girl grinned.   
"Yes you."  
  
Jiya cleared his throat. "ahem, would you please excuse us Omasu. Shiro and I  
have important business to discuss."  
  
Omasu's eyes never left Shiro's.  
"Will you be staying very long."  
  
Shiro gulped again.  
"Hopefully."  
  
Omasu smiled a dazzling smile.  
"I hope so too--"  
  
"OMASU!" Jiya towered over the girl who began to scuttle away.  
  
When the door shut Shiro crumbled to the ground in relief.  
  
Jiya smiled... it was the perfect opportunity to lighten the mood.  
"She scares you ne?"  
  
Shiro nodded.  
  
"Don't let her frighten you... she attacks everything wearing pants. She's  
a good girl though."  
  
  
Shiro thought to himself.  
  
Jiya smiled.  
"Just how old are you?"  
  
"14 years Old."  
  
Jiya formed a mock frown.  
  
"She's a little too old for you."  
  
Shiro fumed.  
"Who said I wanted her!?!"  
  
Jiya laughed.  
"Maybe you can get together with Misao."  
  
Shiro calmed.  
  
"Misao?"  
  
Jiya nodded as he stroked his beard.  
"The girl you saw at the entrance. She just turned 11."  
  
Shiro crossed his arms and closed his eyes.  
"Che... Who died and made you matchmaker? Besides, she's too  
young for me." *plus she has an attitude*  
  
Jiya chuckled.  
"Too young? Then you prefer Omasu."  
  
Shiro turned beet red.  
"Have you no consideration?! I've been traveling for days!"  
  
Jiya laughed heartily.  
"You're blushing. How cute."  
  
Shiro began to gather his belongings.  
  
Jiya stopped laughing.  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I see I won't be able to stay here."  
  
Jiya cleared his throat. The boy was more sensitive than he thought.   
"Hey sit down. I was only joking."  
  
Shiro froze.  
  
Jiya continued.  
"It's all right. I won't give you too much trouble..."  
  
*********   
  
About a month had passed. Jiya proved to be a demanding sensei; nonetheless,  
the two had developed an easygoing friendship. Shiro had begun   
training intensely. It was almost nightfall and he had just been released  
from practice. Aching, sweating, and moaning, he headed straight towards the   
bath. It was then he heard the voice.  
  
"Shiro."  
  
He gulped then turned around to see Omasu in a bathrobe.  
  
"N-nani?" He stuttered.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a bath."  
  
Omasu grabbed the front of his gi.  
  
"I was just heading towards the bath... I'm sure you'll let me go first."  
  
"But--"  
  
Omasu released the boy and smiled.  
"Thank you! You're so sweet." With that she ran towards the low building.  
  
Shiro muttered cuss words as he dusted his clothes. His muscles ached even  
more as he walked towards nowhere in particular.  
  
"I'll get you for that Omasu..."  
He collapsed on a freshly cut patch of grass. Despite some friction,  
he was starting to get used to Omasu. He was no longer *afraid* of her,   
and he was beginning to let go of the hatred he had for her-- oh  
he did hate her at one point, but that was before he began to accept   
her ways.  
  
"Shiro?"  
  
Shiro turned towards the melodious voice. "Misao-chan!?"  
  
Misao smiled at him. "What are you doing here by yourself?"  
She began to walk towards him."  
  
"Well, I was *going* to take a bath, but that darned Omasu!"   
  
Misao plopped down besides him as he continued to fume.  
  
"She should be glad she's a girl, or else--"  
  
Misao cut him off. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Shiro lost his train of thought. "What?"  
  
"You think you can beat Omasu? She's been training since she was 7."  
  
Shiro's eyes widened.  
"Really. She doesn't seem like a fighter."  
  
Misao smiled. "She does flirt a lot."  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes. "You can say that again."  
  
Misao laughed. Shiro laughed as well....  
This was why he liked Misao. He could feel completely at ease around her.   
He could be himself knowing that he wouldn't be judged ... knowing that somehow,  
he deserved to be loved.   
  
Misao's eyes never left the stars. "But, Why don't you like her?"  
  
"Eh?" Shiro lazily inquired.  
  
"Omasu.-- She sure likes you a lot."  
  
Shiro turned to Misao.  
"Like Jiya says, she just wants me for my pants."  
  
Misao scratched her head. "What's so special about your pants?"  
  
Shiro sweatdropped.  
"You don't get it do you."  
  
Misao nodded.  
"Do you know who has nice pants?"  
  
Shiro decided to entertain her.  
"Who?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama." Misao's eyes became as starry as the evening skies.  
  
"He's your okashira?"  
  
Misao nodded.  
  
"He's an amazing person. I believe in Aoshi-sama."  
  
Shiro's eyes then darkened.  
"You shouldn't trust him like that."  
  
Misao listened surprisedly as he spoke.  
  
"It's dangerous. Your okashira is still a person. Never forget that.  
An Okashira is just a person. If you trust them too much, they'll just   
disappoint you."  
  
Misao continued to listen in shock.  
  
"I used to feel the same way when I was younger. But I don't trust anyone  
anymore, much less someone who puts on airs and pretends to lead people."  
  
Misao shook her head.  
"Aoshi-sama's not like that! He doesn't put on air or pretend. He can  
make miracles happen."  
  
Shiro responded calmly.  
"So why isn't he here? He's a coward, just like my okashira."  
  
Misao shook her head.  
"He's not a coward. I'll find him. I'll find him and i'll prove you wrong."   
  
Shiro smiled.  
"Well, if you can Misao-chan, go find him. And I promise I will prove you   
wrong first."  
  
Misao grinned devilishly.  
"Is that a bet?"  
  
Shiro grinned as well.  
"You're on, Misao-chan."  
  
Misao clutched his arm.  
"If I win, will you buy me some kunai?"  
  
Shiro smiled.  
"I'll buy you 10 kunai if you win."  
  
*********  
  
That was 7 seven years ago. Those were words from 7 years ago. 7 summers  
passed leaving trails of memory, loss, and love.  
  
Shiro wondered why he still remembered that day. He walked past that very   
patch of grass. When he thought about it, he really had won that bet.  
But Then again, Misao also won in her own way...   
  
He froze in front of the shin-Aoiya. He watched the door in horror.  
  
A headless pigeon dangled by it's feet. A message was neatly attached to its  
left leg. He carefully untied the bird and slowly opened the note.  
  
The Kanji was written in blood. Shiro's eyes widened.  
  
DISBAND.  
  
  
~to be started~  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
NOTES:  
  
1. Okay, I think I have the stage set.This has a glimpse of Shiro's  
background and his relationship to the Oniwaa Banshuu and Misao.  
It's just a draft...   
2. Here Are the ages:  
Actual RK:  
Shiro: ?  
Misao: 16  
Aoshi: 24  
The Beginning of this chapter:  
Shiro: 14  
Misao: 11  
Aoshi: 20  
By the End of this chapter & age for the rest of the fic"  
Shiro: 21  
Misao: 18  
Aoshi: 27  
  
3. Who's the young flirtatious onmitsu? Okon or Omasu?? I just put  
the name Omasu but I meant the younger one. ^.^;;  
4. The pigeon thing is bizarre, but I had to make it look like a   
threat. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to it's respective owners. I'm not one   
of those owners *sigh*. Standard disclaimers apply.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
c o h e s i o n*  
part 1-b l a z e  
  
  
~b l a z e  
  
Aoshi laid completely still. He was still trying to sleep, but he heard it   
again. The low, whistle-like buzz followed by a thud, which pierced the other  
side of his wall. To any trained onmitsu, that sound was unique to a sailing  
kunai. To Aoshi, it was a sound that meant a few things:  
1) Misao was still awake, 2) Misao was drunk, 3) Jiya was drunk, and 4)the Oniwaa   
Banshuu were partying. Aoshi buried his head deeper under the sheets. He   
sighed as a loud uproar of screaming and laughter carried over the paper barrier.  
As okashira, he would have to do something about this...   
::They should be more responsible; Especially at a time like this...::  
  
*********  
  
"That's enough, Misao-chan."  
Shiro touched a finger to the tip of her nose.  
  
"What're you talking about? *hiccup* I'm fine"  
  
Shiro snatched the sake jug away from the drunken onmitsu.  
"You are soo wasted!"  
  
"Datte..."  
  
Shiro tugged her braid and led her out of the room.  
"No more out of you. You should be sleeping."  
  
Misao followed, stumbling along the way. They walked up the staircase   
leading to Misao's room as Shiro continued his broken tirade.  
  
"You might want to start acting more like a lady. You haven't been sleeping  
regularly either."  
  
Misao began to doze off as he straightened her futon.   
  
"I do not want to hear another peep out of y--"  
  
Shiro turned to find a sleeping Misao bracing against the doorpost. He   
smiled before mounting her onto the bed. He pried about 3 kunai from her   
grasp before he finished tucking her in and outing the arrangement of   
candles in the corner of her room. "You're going to be the death of me."  
With that he slid the doors shut and returned downstairs.  
  
*********  
  
"Oi! Party's ove--"  
  
Shiro sweatdropped. Before him lay a pile of sleeping Oniwaa Banshuu...  
Kuro was at the bottom serving as a mattress of sorts. Shiro shook his head.  
This was priceless... He folded his arms across his chest and waited a few   
minutes. After deciding an appropriate punishment, he began to work.  
  
*********  
  
Morning came with the vengeance of a scorned spirit. The sun's rays pounded  
on Aoshi's closed eyelids and the loud banter of voices flooded his ears.  
  
::Amazing...::  
  
He turned over feeling a shiver run up his spine. It seemed as if the fever   
was coming back. He needed rest, but he rose to greet the day.  
  
*********  
  
Misao cut the last of the ropes.   
"How did all of this happen?"  
  
The angry mob replied almost in unison.  
"SHIRO!"   
  
Misao shook her head.  
"All of you should have reconsidered. You don't do something so careless  
around Shiro."  
  
Jiya shrugged wiping the last of the netto from his head and neck.  
"He went too far this time."   
  
Kuro tried to relieve the soreness in his muscles by stretching.  
"We did get a little carried away though." He reached to help Omasu up.  
"Are you okay?"  
  
The younger girl nodded. "Pretty much... My wrists are still bruised though."  
  
Okon sighed.  
  
Misao shook her head.  
"Well, someone needs to open up. The breakfast crowd will be coming   
in shortly."  
  
There was a pause. A shadow fell across Jiya's expression.  
  
Misao tapped his shoulder.   
"I'll go ahead."  
  
**  
  
Sorting through the jumbled arrangement of keys, Misao made her way through   
the familiar corridors. She rounded the turn which led to the kitchen's   
entrance. She was surprised to find it open.  
  
::Was it opened all night???::  
  
Misao was hesitant yet she pushed the door open... She was shocked  
at what she saw.  
  
*   
  
Aoshi bowed to the elderly woman.   
"I'm sorry to cause you any inconvenience."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
*  
  
Misao watched in amazement as he dismissed a group of customers.   
  
When the crowd dissipated Aoshi turned his attention to the girl.  
He paused to gather his thoughts.   
"... Misao."  
  
Misao nearly dropped the keys.  
"O-ohayo, Aoshi-sama."   
  
Aoshi regarded her. He was freezing and his head still felt weightless.  
  
Misao furrowed her brows.  
"The customers..."  
  
Aoshi's gaze was steady.  
"What about them? ... ... The Aoiya is closed."  
  
Misao stood still.   
  
Aoshi continued.  
"I doubt you slept much last night. This should be the perfect   
opportunity for you to get some rest... Will you excuse me?"  
  
Misao clutched the keys, her eyes glistening with defiance.  
"Sorry to keep you."  
  
Aoshi walked past her, shivering a bit as he went.  
  
*********  
  
"Closed?"  
  
Misao nodded.  
"Jiya, Did you know about this?"  
  
The old man shook his head.  
"Regardless of whether I knew or not, the Aoiya will be closed until  
further notice. Even if I did disagree, i'm not in the habit of questioning  
my okashira."  
Jiya winked at the girl.  
"And I could use a little free time ne?"   
  
**  
  
Misao absently fixed the obi around her waist.  
  
::There's something they're not telling me...::  
  
As she reached for one of the ribbons hanging overhead, she noted just   
how long her hair had gotten in the front.   
  
She studied herself in the mirror. It was different, but not bad...  
not bad at all. She grinned at herself before pondering a bit more.   
  
:: Is there a holiday i'm forgetting? Let's see... It's october... There's   
that Chrysanthemum thing but the Aoiya's never closed for *that*...::  
  
Misao sighed before glancing at her mirror again.  
"Aoshi-sama must have a reason ne?"   
  
She reached into her pouch and found some of the tip-money she'd been   
saving over the last few weeks.  
  
She grinned.  
  
::Maybe i'll buy someone a chrysanthemum...::  
  
She smiled before heading off to the streets.  
  
*********  
Mid-day came un-announced. Shiro, with the assistance of his trusty  
pal Kuro, began to prepare lunch.   
  
"Kuro! Could you pass me some leek?"  
  
The hefty man looked up from his fish cleansing station.  
"Sure." He set down the mackerel and proceeded to wipe the slime from his  
fingers with his apron.  
  
As he waited, Shiro removed an empty basin from the cupboard and filled  
it with water. In no time, Kuro produced a bundle of leek.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
As he soaked the greens, Shiro began to grin.  
"Kuro."  
  
"yes?" He reponded as he collected his knife.  
  
Shiro's grin widened into a smile.   
"I was just wondering... who are those chrysanthemum's for?"  
  
Kuro smiled as well.   
"What's it to you?"  
  
Shiro looked up.  
"You better be careful... you shouldn't play with fire unless you want to   
get burned."   
  
Kuro resumed scraping.  
"You know Shiro, if you keep talking that Soba's going to be burnt."  
  
Shiro raised his knife.  
"I have never burned a dish in my life. Cooking is an art i've learned to  
master."  
  
Kuro cocked an eyebrow.  
"It's an art we've been forced to master."  
Kuro reached for an eel as Shiro snickered.  
  
"Che, you're right! When was the last time the girls cooked anything for us?"  
  
Kuro shook his head.  
"It's been so long, I can't remember."  
  
Shiro nodded.  
"And have you ever remembered a time where it wasn't burnt?"  
  
Kuro shook his head.  
  
Shiro continued.  
"How do they manage to get away with it?"  
  
Kuro shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
  
Shiro sighed as he dropped another set of stalks into the muddled water.   
"Say... If you and Omasu get married, who will do the cooking?"  
  
Kuro began to gather the entrails and scales.  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that."  
  
Shiro smiled.  
"Hold on there... I'm not making fun... If I were a weaker man--."  
  
Before he could finish the thought, Shiro found himself in a headlock.  
"Get off of me!" Shiro pleaded. "There's something very wrong when a man is   
willing to betray his friend..." Shori could barely draw in another set of  
air. "she's got you wrapped around her little finger... you can't even be   
honest with me."  
  
Kuro tightened the hold.  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Reall--"  
  
  
"Oi! What's going on?"  
  
Shiro brightened as Misao entered the kitchen. "Misao-chan, Kuro's starting  
trouble!"  
  
Misao began to fold the sleeves of her kimono.  
"Kuro, is that correct?"  
  
Shiro collapsed onto the floor when Kuro released him. Kuro backed away.  
"I'm sorry... It'll never happen again."  
  
Misao moved closer.  
"Are you okay Shiro?"  
  
Shiro nodded playfully causing the whole room to erupt in laughter.  
  
**  
  
When they had recovered, Misao, Shiro and Kuro divided the remaining chores  
amongst themselves. It was simple:  
Kuro would finish the cooking while Misao and Shiro did the cleaning.  
  
They stood side by side.  
"Say Shiro..."  
  
"yes?"  
Shiro responded.  
  
Misao stopped scrubbing.  
"Well, I was just wondering... Do you know why we're closed today?"  
  
Kuro listened carefully.  
  
Shiro paused.  
:: That's right... she doesn't know:: He swallowed nervously.  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Misao shrugged.  
"I don't know, I'm just asking around."   
  
Shiro's eyes never left the bowl he was working on.  
"I don't know either."   
  
It had gotten unearthly quiet in a matter of seconds.   
There was the occasional shuffling of Kuro's feet, but to Shiro it seemed   
as if the silence would not end.   
  
::Someone should say something...::  
  
And as if by telepathy, Kuro decided to speak.  
"So Misao-chan, how was your day?"  
  
Misao grinned.  
"I went to town today."  
  
"All by yourself?"  
Shiro added.  
  
Misao nudged Shiro.  
"I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."  
  
Shiro remained serious.  
"Wasn't it crowded? The festivities haven't ended yet."  
  
Misao sighed.  
"It sure was crowded. The street traffic was horrible."   
  
Shiro grinned.  
"Maybe that's why we're closed."  
  
Misao shrugged.  
  
Kuro continued his barrage of questioning.  
"So, did you buy anything?"  
  
Misao pouted.  
"Mou Kuro. Do you have to be so nosy?"  
  
Shiro cleared his throat.  
"Ahem... Does someone have a secret?"   
  
Misao closed her eyes and raised a finger.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please Misao-chan, spare us."  
  
Misao raised an eyebrow.  
"Spare you?"  
  
Shiro turned to her.  
"I bet you squandered your money on a gift for the Okashira."   
  
Misao bit her lip.  
  
Shiro studied her expression carefully.  
"You did didn't you." He sighed. "You never learn. You're just like Kuro over  
there." Shiro removed his apron. "You should have gotten a hair cut."  
  
Misao touched a hand to her head.  
"It is getting kinda long in front right."  
  
Shiro shrugged.  
"I didn't say it looked *bad*... but can you see through all that hair?"  
  
Misao nodded.  
"It's only up to my chin..."  
  
Shiro grinned. "It makes you look older."  
  
Misao flushed slightly.  
"Is that a complement?"  
  
Shiro backed away.  
"Since when did an observation become a complement?"  
  
Kuro looked over at Shiro.  
"Since when do you observe out loud?"  
  
Shiro dismissed the comment.  
"I'll go get everyone."  
  
*********  
  
Aoshi heard the knocking at his door. He sat upright wiping any trace  
of sickness from his eyes. He must have been burning up. If anything could  
work, it was Okon's tea.  
  
"Come in."  
Aoshi finally said.  
  
Shiro slid the door open.  
"Okashira."  
  
Aoshi looked up.  
"What is it?"  
  
Shiro slid the door shut behind him.  
"Lunch is ready."  
  
Aoshi grimaced inwardly.  
"I'll be there shortly."  
  
Shiro remained unmoved.  
"About the restaurant."  
  
Aoshi looked up.  
"What about it."  
  
Shiro refused to meet his gaze.  
"How long will it be closed?"  
  
Aoshi slowly stood up.  
"Until there is no potential danger to the costumers."  
  
Shiro nodded.  
"I understand."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Shiro continued.  
"Misao was concerned."  
  
Aoshi sighed.  
"I understand. I will tend to that."  
  
"Please do."  
  
*********  
  
Shiro turned to Kuro.  
"Where's Misao, wasn't she just here?"  
  
Kuro responded.  
"She said she had to go get something."  
  
Omasu began to place food in Kuro's bowl.  
"Eat up."  
  
Shiro smirked at his friend.  
  
Aoshi sipped his soup. He wasn't hungry but he didn't want to arouse   
suspicion. He glanced across the low table and noted that Misao wasn't  
there. ::Is she rebelling.:: He picked up his chopsticks and reached for his   
rice. His plan was to eat lightly and vomit later.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting."  
The entire table turned to the voice. Misao descended the stairs carrying a  
relatively large box. "I had to go get something."  
  
Shiro noted that she had changed from a casual blue kimono to a rather   
formal purple and white one. She took her place besides him and Jiya,   
bowing silkily to say her grace.  
  
"Itadakimasu."  
Her expression was so serious the table began to chuckle and choke.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
A dumbfounded Misao arched one of her eyebrows.   
  
::Baka.::  
Aoshi thought himself.  
  
Various conversations started around the table. Aoshi, Misao, and Shiro   
remained silent.  
  
It was then she smelled it.  
Misao looked around. "Is something burning?"  
  
Aoshi set down his bowl. He glanced over at the door leading to the   
restaurant portion of the Aoiya. From his positon, he could see thin clouds  
of smoke creeping in.   
  
Shiro's eyes glazed over.  
"I smell it too."  
  
Aoshi rose and slid the door open.   
  
Misao's eyes widened.  
"Fire."   
  
~To Be Continued~  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
NOTES:  
1. Sorry this took so long to write!! _ I've always had trouble with   
beginings.  
2. netto is a dish made of soybeans. In Hana Yori Dango, I remember that  
this guy dumped netto on Kazuya-kun's head... *sniff*  
3. In Japan they celebrate the Feast of Chrysanthemums...  
I had no idea how they go about celebrating it but I twisted the   
purpose of the holiday for my fic... forgive me. If anyone does  
have any info on the holiday, i'd be happy to know!  
4. And in case your wondering... Yes, the Restaurant part of the Aoiya is  
on fire ^.~  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
